The Long Lost Crowned Princess of Enchancia
by darkangelmei
Summary: Everyone has heard the story of Sofia the first,but no one knows the terrible secret Queen Miranda carries hidden from everyone including Sofia herself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once upon a time in the magical kingdom of Enchancia, there lived a family in the village. Miranda and Eric lived happily for years with their daughter, Lyra. For

fourteen years they lived a simple but happy life and all was well until Miranda announced she was pregnant again. Eric became angry due to barely managing

to support the family as it is. He ordered his wife to terminate the pregnancy saying they already had enough to deal with. She refused to give up her child

and Eric appeared to calm at this answer. He began acting suspicious all the rest of the week but Miranda did not notice this. Three days later Eric and Miranda

had a terrible argument in the morning and Eric stormed out of the house. All was well until later that night he broke into the house stole some money, took his

possessions, and just to hurt his wife where it hurts the most he broke into the room where Lyra slept and kidnapped their daughter and all Miranda could do was

cry and beg hysterically as she heard her daughter scream into the night. For as long as her condition would allow she searched and searched for her daughter

but to no avail. Eight long months passed and she could no longer continue the search and she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whom she named Sofia. She

was what every woman in the village wished to be. She somehow managed to work her shop and care for her child all at once with what seemed like ease. To all,

she seemed happy but while her infant daughter slept she would take out a small box with a picture of her missing daughter and a lock of her hair and cry.

She would hope and pray that someday she would find her daughter and bring her home safely. The years slowly began to pass as Sofia grew into a beautiful

and kind girl while Miranda searched for her lost daughter who was soon to turn 21.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning started off as any other until around 10 a.m. A notice was sent to Miranda and Sofia that they were to report to the castle later that day. The

note stated that King Roland II needed to be fitted for a new pair of royal slippers and a small hint from his daughter, Princess Amber, was left on that note that

the King's favorite color was blue. When Sofia read the note, it made her wonder what it felt like to have a father but she quickly shook her head and focused on

the task at hand. Sofia was very excited to meet the king as she helped her mother make the royal slippers. When the work was all done Miranda and Sofia

packed, locked the shop, and headed for the castle to the King's scheduled shoe fitting. When they arrived at the palace, Sofia couldn't believe her eyes.

Everything was beautiful and amazing and Sofia pointed out everything she saw as they were shown the way toward the royal fitting room. Once there Sofia laid

out everything needed for the fitting and Miranda took out two beautiful blue slippers lined with an intricate gold design. She showed them to the King who

nodded in approval then proceeded to place them on his feet. They were a perfect fit and as Miranda looked up to see if the King liked his new royal slippers

their eyes meet. Both Miranda and the King swear they felt a spark ignite inside them and as Sofia looked up in innocent confusion they both thought

something. Could this be Love? As the King took Miranda's hand and helped her to raise, the thought of this being love became stronger and so he devised a

plan. That night Miranda took Sofia to her friend Jade's house for a sleepover with their other friend Ruby and was taken back to the castle by couch. The

King was waiting for her in the gazebo by the garden with a romantic candle light dinner under the moon and stars. They ate, talked and at the climax of the

dinner the King arose from his chair, walked over towards Miranda and did the most shocking thing of all. He, the King, got down on one knee, pulled out a

beautiful diamond ring, and said "Miranda, I felt a spark when our eyes met and believe you felt it as well. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time

and I don't want to lose this joyous feeling. I guess what I am trying to say is will you marry me?" Miranda gasped then with tears of joy in her eyes she gave

her answer "Yes. I would be honored to marry you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning was a shock to Sofia for it was the day King Roland II announced his engagement to her mother. She couldn't believe that the King was going

to be her new father. As everyone prepared for the wedding set for a month away, Miranda asked if Sofia would be her honorary flower girl since she was too

young to be a maid of honor. She accepted and together they planned the wedding and reception. In no time at all the month passed and it was time for the big

day. Starting early in the morning Miranda and Sofia as well as the other bridesmaids were given the royal treatment. Then it was time to put on the wedding

dress which was gorgeous. The dress was white with a lily at the center of her chest long sleeve with a neckline showing a beautiful silver necklace in the

shape of a heart lined with diamonds which was given to her by Roland at the engagement party. Her hair was pulled up into a half pony tail with the ends

curled. The dress had a long train and the veil fit perfectly in her beautifully styled hair while still leaving room for the tiara that would be placed atop her head

at the coronation taking place at the wedding. Sofia loved the way her mother absolutely glowed in her wedding gown as she put on her lilac colored dress

holding her basket holding pink rose petals. The bride's maid's dresses matched the color of the rose petals in Sofia's basket. As the time for the wedding

ceremony drew near they awaited the carriage that would take them to the chapel on the castle grounds. The couch was a beautiful white with silver with

the royal family crest adorned on the side with both horses pulling it white as well. As everyone filed in and the couch made its way to the chapel, Miranda

stared at the silver of the couch and was saddened as that was the color of her missing daughter's hair. She wished more than anything that Lyra could be

here for her wedding day but let no one know her sadness. Suddenly the couch arrived at the chapel and everyone invited to the ceremony watched as the

procession began. "This is it" thought Miranda as she walked down the aisle towards her king and the ceremony began. "Do you King Roland II take this woman

to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the pope. "I do" said Kind Roland II. "And do you Miranda of Enchancia take this man to be your lawfully wedded

husband?" asked the pope. "I do" said Miranda. He pope smiled and said "Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. Your majesty

you may kiss the bride. Now all welcome the new Queen" and the pope placed upon Miranda's head a beautiful golden tiara. Everyone cheered as the

newlyweds exited the chapel arm in arm. There was only one regret on the new Queen's mind: that her eldest daughter was not here to witness such

happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The wedding, reception, and honeymoon had all gone on without a hitch. The day came that Sofia and now Queen Miranda were to move into the castle. While

Sofia slept, Queen Miranda pulled an intricately carved box holding the picture of Lyra and a lock of her beautiful silver hair. She smiled remembering how Lyra's

hair had turned silver in the first place. It was the day Miranda was to give birth to her first child. Eric stood beside her proud as she went into labor that lasted

till twilight. Though they were not married he was the father of the child. "It's a girl" said the doctor. Just as their daughter was born, night fell and a blue moon

rose turning their daughter's brown hair a beautiful silver color. It was the first blue moon seen in over a century so it was hailed as a miracle. Queen Miranda

clutched the small box to her chest as a small tear fell down her face. Sofia awoke and the two packed for the big move. The carriage arrived and it was as if

a parade was happening as it headed to the castle. Upon arriving, a beautiful silver tiara with purple crystals was flown by two white doves to land upon

Sofia's head. "All hail Queen Miranda and Princess Sofia" yelled the crowd. Meanwhile on a town on the other side of the kingdom, a beautiful maiden with long

silver hair sat at her window staring out into the world. She sighed as she held a small wooden heart made for her by her mother. It had been a few years

since her father had taken her in the middle of the night while she screamed for her mother and had heard her mother begging for her. To this day, she hated

her father but he kept her under lock and key. Today when he brought her dinner he seemed as if something was bothering him. Before he could set up a small

table for his daughter, he dropped everything while clutching at his heart then collapsed. Lyra called out for her father but when he made no movement she

saw her chance. She ran out of the house with a pre-packed back and paid for a horse with a little extra for not saying anything of this and rode off towards

the home she shared with her mother. Five days passed and Lyra arrived at their home but when she got there it was empty. She thought to ask around

thinking someone must know what happened to her mother. She asked a man passing by who told her that her mother had moved to the palace. "Mother at

the castle?" she thought. So she hopped onto her horse and headed towards the palace unsure of what she would find. Meanwhile, her father awoke from his

small coma and looked for his daughter then roared with rage when he found her gone. He vowed then he would stop at nothing to drag her back: in chains if

need be. "Miranda will never be happy! Not if I have anything to say about it!" said Eric who pounded his fist into the table breaking it to pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lyra rode towards the castle hoping her mother remembered her. She had no idea that her mother was the new Queen. She thought that her mother had been

hired as the royal shoe maker so imagine her surprise when she sees her mother wearing a crown walking arm and arm with the king. She had no idea her sibling

had been born let alone that it was a girl. When the King stepped away with a girl wearing a beautiful yellow dress with a matching tiara, she saw her chance.

She got off her horse and slowly walked over to her mother. She was just about to call out to her when she was called away on royal business. Lyra couldn't

believe that when the moment that she had been dreaming about for years had arrived she hadn't said a word. She knelt in the garden in the same spot that her

mother had been and cried. All of a sudden, the castle steward approached her. "Are you all right young lady?" "Please can you help me? I have been searching

for my mother for years. I asked in the village and was told she lived here" with that said she began to cry. "Well let's see. What is your mother's name?"

Through her tears she tried to speak "M-Miranda." The steward stared surprised that this girl was also a daughter of Queen Miranda. He saw her distressed

and wanted to figure if what she said was true. So without delay he helped her up and brought her into the castle to await an audience with the Queen. His

plan was to have her wait in a room while he asked the queen the truth. He didn't want to tell the queen the girl was here in case this was all a story made

up. Just as they entered the castle, they literally ran into the Queen. As she picked herself up from the floor and looked up, Queen Miranda gasped. She looked like she had

seen a ghost as tears began to fall down her face. Lyra began to cry harder as she said the one thing Queen Miranda had wanted to hear for years. "Mommy?

It's me, Lyra." Meanwhile Eric was holed up at the doctor's put on bed rest for two months. He had just bought the horse that would take him to his revenge

when he felt another sharp pain in his chest. He clutched his heart and fell off the horse while people panicked. Because of that little stunt, his revenge would

have to wait but the more he thought about it the more he calmed down. "After all revenge is a dish best served cold" was the last thing he said before he fell

asleep for the night dreaming of his plans to put an end to the source of his suffering: Miranda.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Finally Queen Miranda could move and started to move towards Lyra. Princess Sofia suddenly entered the throne room and sees her mom crying while looking

at the girl with long silver hair. Sofia looks up at the older girl and said "Hey step away from my mom" as Sofia ran tower her mom standing in front of Queen

Miranda in a protective stance. Miranda sees the misunderstanding and thinks "Oh dear." Miranda looked down to Sofia and wiped her tears away. "Sofia sweet

heart this…this is Lyra, your older Sister." Sofia looks from her mother to the girl in shock and didn't say anything as she ran up to her room. Miranda starts to

call for Sofia but she knows she wants to speak of this in private. She then turned to her eldest daughter and embraceed her for the first time in years." Lyra

sweet heart I am so happy to see that you are ok. We have so much to talk about like where you have been and how you came back to me." "You're right,

Mother." Queen Miranda turn over to the castle steward and said "Baileywick, please help Lyra into some dry clothes. I must tell King Roland the news of my

daughter's return, and I need to speak with Sofia alone for a bit." Baileywick said "Of course your majesty. This way Lyra." Queen Miranda walked over to

Sofia's room and entered. She was lying in her window seat and holding the drawing she had made for her mother a year before all this princess stuff had

happened. Miranda sighed seeing her daughter so upset and sat beside her. "Sofia, I think it's time you and I had a little talk. I know that was a horrible way

to learn that you had an older sister but let me tell you why things happened this way. I…" "How could you have not told me I had a sister mom?" Sofia

interrupted. "The truth is your father took her away from me the night I first knew I was going to have you. I'm so sorry Sofia but your father didn't want me

to have another child. He wanted me to terminate my pregnancy but I refused. When I refused to give you up he kidnapped her one night and I never saw her

again. I searched and searched but to no avail. Some miracle has occurred for her to return to me… to us. Now we must make sure your father knows so she

can live here in the castle with us." Sofia was still getting over the shock of learning all of this but she nodded and said "Okay mom." Queen Miranda smiled

and held Sofia close then she rose and departed leaving Sofia to her thoughts. She made her way to the room she shared with the king and found him sitting

by the fire reading a book. "Honey I have to talk to you." "What about Miranda?" She told him the story of her past and explained that she had never legally or

religiously married Eric only that they told everyone that they were. King Rolland II sat beside his wife and listened to every word she spoke and when she

finished he began his bombardment of questions. "So you found her? How?" "I don't know. She must have escaped her father and made her way to our old

home when she didn't find me there she asked around must have been told I now lived here and made her way to the castle." "This is great news Miranda. I

want to meet her and give her what is now rightfully hers." "What do you mean Rolly?" "I mean that I'm going to give her the best royal coronation and

coronation ball ever given inviting everyone from every kingdom. Enchancia will finally have what she has been needing all along. Enchancia will finally have her

royal crowned princess."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Not everyone was happy with Lyra's coronation and plans for a grand ball for her. Just outside the royal chambers, there stood a royal with yellow hair.

Princess Amber gasped at the news that Sofia had an elder sister. More so was she surprised to the fact that she would be the first to be Crowned Princess

of the kingdom? She had no clue what to make of any of this seeing as how she was the eldest and was supposed to be crowned princess when she became

of age. She wanted to meet with Sofia and James to give them this news but when she tried to leave she heard her father call to her. "Amber? Can you come

here please?" _"Busted"_ she thought. "Of course father." "Amber, we have someone you and the rest of our family have to meet." "Who is it daddy?" Then

Queen Miranda turned to the door. "Baileywick call the other children in please." "Of course your highness. Right away." Having said this, Baileywick takes his

leave from the room for a short time and brings in Princess Sofia and Prince James upon his return. "Need anything else your highness?" The Queen nodded and

Baileywick stepped out once again returning with a beautiful girl with silver hair. Queen Miranda stood and embraced her. "Children this is my eldest daughter,

Lyra." Upon seeing the children's confused faces, Miranda told them the story with Lyra filling in some of the details. The king had only heard the story from

his wife's point of view and it got worse with Lyra's telling of it. He stood and embraced Lyra. "Oh my dear, thank goodness your here now. This is your new

home." Because she had been locked up for most of her life, Lyra had no idea how to react around people. She smiled at her new family then turned and saw

Sofia. "Oh my…are you my…" "Yes my dear, meet your little sister, Sofia." As Lyra was about to hug her sister, Sofia jumped away. "No! I am not ready for

this. There is only five in this family and we don't have room for any more!" Having said what she had to say, Sofia ran from the room with no real destination

in mind. "Sofia! Come back. Oh no." Lyra fell to the floor. She expected a little anger from her sibling but not flat out rejection. She looked up at Amber and

James with pleading eyes. She wouldn't be able to stand any more rejection. Amber and James looked at Lyra and tried to figure out what to do. They were so

confused and then Amber found a solution. Without another glance to Lyra, they both turned shouting "We're going to check on Sofia" and left the room.

Miranda held her daughter as she started to cry in her arms. Rolland just couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that the children would flat out reject Lyra

without getting to know her at all. He was shocked and disappointed especially in Sofia. He walked over to Lyra and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. As

Lyra cried in the arms of her mother, Sofia was busy getting ready. She couldn't believe that her mom wanted Lyra more than her. She was always bringing

her up now and it made her so mad. Sofia didn't like sharing her mom with just anyone. Amber and James were family so it was a different story with them.

Sofia sighed as she removed her princess gown and tiara. She wouldn't make her mom choose between her and Lyra. She would choose for her. Everyone was

going to sleep in a few minutes and all would be clear. "It'll be fine. I can sneak out the back in my village dress with my stuff and some money. I'll stay with

Ruby and Jade for a few weeks and then mom will get rid of Lyra and only be for Amber, James, and me." Amber and James eyes went wide in horror. She

planned on running away? James made his way back to mom and dad's room and told him what he had heard Sofia say. Sofia was just about done packing

when Amber came in. "What are you doing, Sofia." She sighed. "Amber promise you won't tell alright but I'm running away. I can't take this. Maybe a few

weeks away from everything will be good for me." "Sofia running away isn't the ans…" She was interrupted by her little sister. "Amber you don't understand. I'd

like to be alone, please." With that, Amber left the room and headed to her own room worried for her sister. Meanwhile Roland and Miranda had let the guards

know of Sofia's plans and shut all the gates. Roland, Miranda, and Lyra rushed to Sofia's room. They hoped they would be able to talk to her and reason with

her and get her to understand, but by the time they got to her room it was too late. Sofia was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Queen Miranda could not believe it. Her daughter had run away. She felt like she was going to go insane with grief and worry just like that night. The night her

world ended for the first time. She had collapsed on Sofia's bed when they first discovered her missing and then when she looked to the window, her heart

sank. There was the drawing Sofia had made of them happily back when they lived in the village. The sight of this made her cry even more. "Your majesty we

have searched all over the castle grounds. There is no sign of her. She must have snuck out before we put the castle on lockdown." Lyra gasped. "Oh mom. I

am so sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have come back… I" Miranda looked up at her daughter and touched her face gently. "No sweetie don't ever say

things like that again. I'm glad you came back to me." Lyra's heart melted for a moment before she realized something in horror. "Mom what if she gets

kidnapped? By our biological father?" Roland panicked at this remembering all of what Lyra went through. "Have the guards search the whole kingdom. I want

my youngest daughter brought home safely." "I'm going too." "Lyra no ple…" "Mom it's my fault my little sister did this. I have to. I have to protect her from

that man. If he kept me locked up for years just to hurt you, imagine what would happen to Sofia. I have to find her and bring her home, Mom. I will find her. I

promise." Sofia had no clue where she was going to stay the night. She figured she could go to her old home but there was nothing there and she needed to

stay somewhere for several days. Sofia felt a little bad for leaving her mom like that but she couldn't help it. She felt so betrayed. She was walking around

aimlessly when she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sor…" "Sofia what are you doing out so late?" Sofia found that she had bumped into Ruby's mom. "Umm…

Would it be alright if I stayed with you and Ruby for a few days?" "Oh sweetie you know you don't have to ask. As it so happens Jade is spending a few days

over too." Sofia was extremely happy that both her best friends were there and she needed desperately to talk to them and gets some things off her chest.

"Come on honey. It's pretty dark out." "Ok." She followed to her best friend's house. "Jade? Ruby?" "Sofia?!" Both her friends were both happy and surprised

that Sofia was there but took her upstairs to Ruby's room. "Sofia we are so happy you to see you, but what are you doing here? You never come out this

late." "Oh girls, I ran away." "What?!" She knew her friends would react like this but she had to tell them. Jade was the first to calm down and began to try to

get to the root of the problem. "Okay, Sofia. Tell us what happened." Sofia sighed and began her story. "I found out mom has another daughter. Her name is

Lyra. I know mom loves her more than me because she and dad want to immediately make her part of the family." "Sofia you're not making any sense. Your

mom loves you no matter what." "Apparently, James managed to hear that Lyra was kidnapped by someone long time ago. I don't know by whom, but all I

know is that I only have one older sister. Her name is Amber. I don't know…" Ruby's mom comes in and lets out a small gasp. "Did you say Lyra is back?" "You

know her?" Sofia was surprised at this. "I've known your mom for many years. She, myself, and Jade's mom were all childhood friends. We were always

together when one day Miranda met a young man named Eric." She sighed. "They dated for a while then one night during a celebration Eric got drunk. He hurt

your mom and she ended up pregnant with Lyra. He swore he didn't know what happened to him when he became sober and decided to stay by her side to

raise the child. They never got married but raised Lyra for fourteen years when it happened again. Eric hurt Miranda and she ended up pregnant again. He was

furious and demanded that she end the pregnancy. Your mother refused and he stormed out of the house leaving your mother and Lyra terrified. Two days

later during the night while they slept Eric broke into the house and kidnapped Lyra. Your mother begged and pleaded for him not to take her and was forced

to hear her screams into the night. She searched for months until she had to lay in bed for she was about to give birth. The baby she gave birth to was you,

Sofia. That man that hurt your mother so was your real father." Sofia felt tears running down her face. She had no clue to any of this. "I have to get home."

"No, Sofia. I can't let you out at night. Tomorrow I will take you home to the castle myse…" A crash was heard downstairs and before anyone knew it standing

before them was a ghost from the past. A loud gasp escaped Ruby's mom's lips. "Eric…" was the last this Ruby's mom said before she saw nothing but

darkness. He kidnapped all three girls hoping to make some money and get revenge on the woman he hated most, Miranda.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eric ran into the night dragging all three unconscious girls with him. He had to knock them out because they just annoyed him with all their whining and crying.

He took them to some abandoned well house and tied each girl to a chair. Then he blinded them and gagged them so he wouldn't have to hear them when

they woke up. "Oh Miranda you can have Lyra for now because I have the daughter you dared defy me for. And I will enjoy hurting her as I think of you." Eric

walked away and went back to the village to see his handy work take place as he saw the king and his eldest daughter arrive at the cottage he had just

attacked. Lyra gasped as she saw the window to this cottage broken and glass shards everywhere. Roland remembered his wife telling him how this was

Sofia's friend's house and both of them rushed inside quickly. "Sofia?! Sofia?!" A groan was heard from upstairs and the king and Lyra rushed up the stairs.

"Aunt Helen?" Helen opened her eyes and gasped. "Lyra. I'm so happy you are safe. But the girls…" She got up too fast and felt very dizzy. "Whoa Aunt Helen

be careful." "I will. The girls…. Your father got them I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry." Roland was really scared now. "No you did your best now come we have to

get back to the castle and call for help from everyone we can gather. I want those girls returned safely to us." The three jumped into the couch and headed

at full speed back to the castle. Helen and Lyra broke the news to Miranda together and tried to comfort her while the king hatched a plan. He was going to

get his daughter back no matter what. Just as he was about to go to his wife to try and ease her pain, a young girl jumped in through the open window in the

room. She wore a skin-tight scarlet outfit that hugged her body in all the right places, scarlet knee-length boots, scarlet elbow-length gloves, and a scarlet

mask that left only the eyes visible. Her beautiful long blond hair and serene blue eyes were visible as she stood from her crouch-like landing after jumping

through the window tall and proud. The king immediately recognized the girl as The Scarlet Warrior, the kingdom's savior. He didn't know how she got here but

at the moment didn't care. All he could think of was getting his daughter and her friends safely home and away from that man that he was going to make sure

would never hurt his family again. "Scarlet Warrior, I'm not sure how you got here but I'm glad you did. I need your help. My youngest daughter and her friends

have been kidnapped. Can you help?" "Of course Your Majesty. Would it be alright if I spoke with the Queen before I set out?" "U-um yes of course. But keep

in mind that she is very depressed and worried." "I will Your Majesty." With that said the king lead The Scarlet Warrior to Sofia's room where Lyra, Miranda, and

Helen were gathered together on Sofia's bed. The king asked Lyra and Helen to accompany him and give the Queen and The Scarlet Warrior a chance to talk

alone. Once the room was cleared, The Scarlet Warrior bowed to the Queen, stood, and met her eyes. "Queen Miranda, I know of about what happened with

your daughter and I've come to tell you that I will do anything to reunite you with her once more as well as save her friends. And once I have returned her I

would like to make a request, but I have to wait until I have the Princess's ok. Well I'm off." With that the young warrior girl left the castle and its grounds and

off into the night hoping to come across clues or the kidnapper responsible. Eric had been satisfied in watching the hasty retreat to the castle and imagining

the look on Miranda's face now that she knows where her youngest daughter is and who she is with. Not even bothering to keep out of sight, he lazily walked

back to the place where he stashed the girls hoping that they were still knocked out. He had hated the whining Lyra had made once upon a time and that was

only one girl. He couldn't even stand that let alone three little girls at once. As he entered the cabin he made the mistake of taking the gag off of his

daughter, Sofia. Immediately she woke and took advantage of the short reprieve. "Help! Help us! Somebody Pleas…" Eric shoved the gag back in and

threatened to backhand her before he walked to the small little office life space up three stairs. He made a mental note to never make a mistake like that

again and laid on the floor. He figured he might as well call it a night and tomorrow set off to the next town and sell the other two girls but keep his daughter

and torment her longer than what he had Lyra. With that plan in his mind he fell into a surprisingly deep sleep, so sure was he that no one would find his hiding

place. Unknown to him someone was hiding in a tree not far from the well house and a smile appeared on her face. The Long blond hair girl smirked as she had

found the kidnapper's hiding place with just Princess Sofia's short screams. Crouched in a predator like stance of the largest limb of the tree she let out a

whisper she knew her target wouldn't hear. "I found you."


End file.
